The Bad Side
by AbstractAlexia
Summary: Keesha is apart of the Ghost Adventures Crew. She's been in love with Zak for as long as she remember and he's been in love with her since she joined. What happens when Zak becomes possessed at Poveglia Island during a lockdown?


**Author's Note:**

**Another Zak Bagans oneshot! It's another from that I wrote a while ago. I know I'm neglected 'Necessity of Virtue' but it's coming I swear! I hope you all still enjoy this one though :)**

The Ghost Adventures Crew. Something that sounded creepy but amazing all at the same time. The guys thought that they needed something before they started the GAC. They called up their friend and she jumped at the chance. And honesty, they needed her because without her, they'd be completely lost.  
Keesha Jorgenson, being the amazing girl she is, called Nick to tell him about the new lockdown.  
"Nickers!" She heard him chuckle on the other end.  
"Hey Kiki, what's up?"  
"I wanted to call you so you could tell Zak that I sent him the picture of the location, Poveglia Island. He isn't answering my text messages."  
"That's weird. He always answers. Alright I'll tell him, meet you at my place so we can get ready for the plane ride."  
"Ok." She hung up.  
The truth was that Nick knew exactly why Zak didn't answer. He didn't want to answer her. If he did, then that dreaded emotion would come back, the one that he loved to feel. Love. Zak loved Keesha, but he can't tell her. Two reasons why: one, because he didn't have the time and two, because he didn't want to see her reaction. Zak got her message and saw the island. It looked evil so he liked it. But it also looked dangerous which scare him, and excited him. His phone rang and the caller ID said it was Nick.  
"Hello?"  
"Zak, it's Nick. Keesha told me that you didn't answer her text. You can't avoid it forever." He sighed.  
"A little while longer."  
"You've been saying that since you figured out you liked her. She's worried so don't ignore her at my place later today."  
"Oh that's right we have to go to your place before we get going on the plane. Fine I won't," he said sighing. He hung up and began packing his bags for Poveglia Island. They met up at Nick's apartment and chatted for a while. Keesha came up to Zak and sat down next to him.  
"Are you ok? I was worried about you."  
"I'm fine Keesha, believe me. I was just in the shower when you texted me." She smiled.  
"Alright so come on I want you to see something." She said grabbed his hand and dragging him to the bedroom where Aaron was taking a nap. The moment their hands touched, electricity went through her body. She looked up at him to see if he felt it too, but he didn't look back. She sighed and grabbed two noisemakers. She handed one to him and smiled.  
"Wanna help me wake him up?" He smiled and nodded. She counted to three and they blew into the noisemakers, making Aaron fall off the bed and holding his ears. They giggled.  
"You guys such," Aaron said getting up and groaning.  
"Get up, planes taking off in an hour so we gotta get going." They traveled together to the airplane, got on the plane and headed to Italy, then onto Poveglia.  
(Lockdown.)  
This island is crazy, Keesha thought. Rats the size of cats were all around and creepy spirits. It was awesome. She was working outside where it was said to be haunted by the people who had the plague and were brought here. She began to speak to the spirits with an recorder in hand.  
"Did you die here, with the plague? Were you buried on this land?"  
"Keesha." She gasped. Crap, that was loud spirit.  
"Who's there?" She saw a figure come closer to her.  
"It's Nick. You gotta come and check this out, something's wrong with Zak." Her heart started to beat a little faster. _Not Zak._ She didn't want anything to happen to him. Since she met Zak, she felt attracted to him. Sure she annoyed him, but it only because it was in her nature. She loved him, not like a brother, something more. But he had prettier fans then she was. He would never want her. She saw Zak leaning against a wall, Aaron videotaping.  
"Zak, are you ok? Put the camera down." He gripped the camera he had, wanting to rip into shreds. All he wanted was to hurt people. He looked at Aaron. Aaron backed up a little but Zak closely followed.  
"Zak? What's wrong man?"  
"Shut up! Fuck off." Nick took the opportunity and made a grab from the camera. Zak pushed Nick away after he had gotten the camera.  
"Get away!" He began punching the wall, slamming. Keesha looked in shock, this wasn't the Zak they all knew. He was possessed, she didn't know by what, but she's been to enough lockdowns to know a possession when she saw one. He left and all you heard was groans, grunts, screams and slamming. She began to get worried and followed him. Nick grabbed her by the arm and shook his head, telling her not to. She looked at him, releasing herself.  
"Don't follow me. I'm turning off my camera." He nodded and she went. She searched and found him, in the stairway where a crazy doctor fell to his death. He was sitting on the first step, head in his hands. She put her hand on his shoulder, he got up with a jolt. His eyes looked red, bold and puffy. She smiled inside though, he was fighting it. You could tell in his eyes.  
"Are you alright Zak?"  
"Alright? Not even close," he said, his voice was deep and rusty.  
"Can I help you with anything?" He looked at her, getting closer.  
"Maybe." Keesha, getting frightened began to back up. Each time she backed up, he got closer until she hit the wall. He put one hand on the wall, preventing her from escape, and other gripping her arm tightly.  
"What are you doing?" He leaned in, close to her face.  
"Just let me do this," he whispers. He crushed his lips against hers. Keesha, though she was scared out of her mind, kissed back. He suddenly released her. He looked at her, eyes widened. He left, going outside. She stayed there on the wall, trying to figure what just happened. Either way she knew she was happy.  
Later that day, when they were at the hotel, Zak found her in the back of the hotel, where there was a peaceful lake a few feet away. She was sitting on the edge of the lake, with her feet in the water. Zak sighed and looked at her. She was wearing a spring dress he had bought her the first day they arrived in Italy, she looked beautiful. She always did. He went up to her and sat down.  
"Uh, hi."  
"Hi," she said not looking at him.  
"The guys are all ready to go, our plane leaves in 3 hours."  
"Oh good. I'll go get packed," she said getting up and starting to walk away. He got up with her and grabbed her hand.  
"Wait. Can I tell you something? Sit down," he said when she nodded. She sat back down and so did he. He looked at the red mark on her arm, he did that.  
"Did I hurt you?" He touched it softly, she winced in pain. "Sorry."  
"What was it you wanted to tell me, Zak?" He sighed and looked at the peaceful lake.  
"I'm really sorry I did that to you last night. I couldn't control myself, I just felt so much anger and hate. I didn't know what to-"  
"So why'd you kiss me?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you kiss me?" He looked away from the lake and looked into her eyes.  
"That's the thing, I wasn't completely out of control when I kissed you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that, I was in complete control of my actions, but whoever or whatever got into me gave me confidence and knew what I wanted. And helped me get it." She looked at him confused.  
"What are you saying Zak?" He gently reached for hand and touched her cheek.  
"I'm saying that I wanted to kiss you, Kiki, for some time now too. But I was too scared to see your reaction." She raised her eyebrows.  
"You were scared, to see my reaction? Wow, shocking."  
"Why is that?" She looked into his eyes and chuckled.  
"Because I was scared to see yours." He smiled and kissed her. Finally, she thought. I'm kissing a man that I care for and who feels the same way about me. She kissed back and broke the kiss.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too," he said then kissing her again.  
On the plane ride home, Keesha turned to Zak, confused.  
"Wait, if you werent completely possessed when you kissed me, then why'd you squeeze my arm till it was come right off." He smiled at her.  
"I got a little caught up in the moment. Just think of it as the bad side of me." She smirked at him.  
"I think I like this side," she said as he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
